


Steamy Springs and Stiff Nipples

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Manyuu Hikenchou
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Groping, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lactation, Large Breasts, Nipple Licking, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: At an out of the way hot spring, Chifusa and Kagefusa have a talk. Chifusa wants to try out a way to restore breasts, which will lead to the waters being turned white with the milk flowing from the sisters' nipples. Commission for DizzyRedder.





	Steamy Springs and Stiff Nipples

Chifusa and Kaede had made their way to the Floating Breast Springs, an out of the way hot spring rumored to hold secrets related to the Breast Flow. When they checked into their room, Chifusa discovered that Kagefusa had arrived before them. Chifusa had been feeling sore since long before they arrived, and was in need of a hot bath. Her shoulders were sore from carrying her breasts around, and she had been feeling a pressure building up inside her chest, something that happened at regular intervals.

“Kaede, let me talk to her. The last scroll we found might allow me to handle this on my own,” she said.

“But... Lady Chifusa! Why would you not entrust your beautiful, heavy breasts to poor Kaede, who is sadly still flat?” said Kaede.

“It might work better with the Manyuu clan. Our chests are more sensitive to the flow of breast qi,” said Chifusa. “Let me do this, and in exchange, you can use my chest as a pillow and suck my nipples to fall asleep tonight.”

“Consider it done!” said Kaede, heading to the front room.

Chifusa removed her clothes and washed herself down, preparing to enter the hot springs. She lifted up the underside of her breasts with her arms, keeping them suspended now that they were no longer wrapped. She wasn’t sure what size they were now. Her best guess was an M cup, but the breast qi in any given area could cause her size to fluctuate even before she used the Breast Flow.

Kagefusa was sitting at the opposite end of the hot springs. She couldn’t hide her nearly flat chest in the steam. When she saw Chifusa’s silhouette, noticeable by the curve of her bust, step into the springs, she couldn’t help but stare in resentment and jealousy at her sister’s perfect bosom. Perfectly rounded breasts that neither sagged nor drooped, with youthful pink nipples atop large areola. They floated on the water so peacefully, bobbing, as if to mock her.

“Did you know I was coming here?” asked Kagefusa.

“There’s no way I would’ve known that. It was Kaede’s idea,” said Chifusa. “I’ve been doing some training, and I think I may have found a way to bring your breasts back. Our family’s been cutting breasts for generations, so it hasn’t been tested in a long time. Are you okay with taking that risk?”

“IF you can give me my big naturals back, I’ll do it!” said Kagefusa. “This better not be a trick to mock me further!”

“I have no intention of doing that,” said Chifusa.

Chifusa walked across the hot springs. With every step, her breasts jiggled. Swaying up and down, swinging back and forth. The pendulous motion of her heavy breasts bought a wistful scorn to both Kaede and Kagefusa’s eyes. How they longed to have that swing in their step, to reclaim big boobs that drew attention with every breath!

With her hands over her nipples, Chifusa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The breast qi within her bosom flowed through her skin into her hands, where they began to glow with the same heavenly light that appeared when breasts changed size. Chifusa placed her hands over her sister’s chest, and began vigorously rubbing over her nipples. Without even a sword, the energy began to flow out of Chifusa’s chest and into Kagefusa’s.

Kagefusa let out a moan. Her chest was feeling hot, something she hadn’t experienced in a long time. As Chifusa’s breasts very slightly shrunk - they were still enormous - Kagefusa’s meager bust swelled up to an H cup. She had regained her old size, and then some. Her suddenly heavy breasts bounced into place, reasserting themselves with her new proportions. Kagefusa stammered excitedly, wondering if it was going to wear off anytime soon.

“It appears to be... permanent,” said Kagefusa. “My tits. They’re big and bouncy again. I can’t believe you did it.”

“Took a lot out of me to do that,” said Chifusa, panting and sweaty. “Cutting and absorbing is easier than restoring. Now that you’ve got your boobs back, do you want to break them back in? They’re never going to be more sensitive than they are now.”

“Of course, dear sister,” said Kagefusa. “I won’t make you bow down to me if you make me cum with my tits. Let’s do it for old times’ sake.”

Chifusa reached around and grabbed onto her sister’s butt. Kagefusa’s body, dripping with sweat, looked tempting from this low angle, underneath her newly bursting breasts. Chifusa licked Kagefusa’s navel, digging her tongue around the inside and hearing her sister squrim before making her way further up her body. Beads of sweat gathered on her tongue, the salty taste lingering in her mouth before she made her way to Kagefusa’s breasts, which were just as soft and heavy as her own now.

She still disliked big breasts on principle, but seeing what a pair of newly restored breasts had done for Kagefusa stirred something in her. With no one but the two of them around, she could appreciate their beauty, and their eroticism. She had never noticed it before, but even when Kagefusa had lost her bust, her nipples were beautiful. They were dark pink and puffy like her own.

Chifusa pinched her fingers around Kagefusa’s nipples. She rubbed the tip back and forth, watching as the areolae and the tips stiffened at her touch. With Kagefusa’s breasts at her mercy, she gently shook them back and forth, watching as Kagefusa’s bosom jiggled, her flesh moving rhythmically across the humid air of the hot springs. She could feel their weight pressing against her arms as she kept her fingers twisting her sister’s tips.

Kagefusa sighed happily. “Oh wow. That feels great,” said Kagefusa. “My nipples are getting hot. I forgot how good this feels with a full chest.” She arched her back, pushing more of her soft breast flesh into Chifusa’s hands, the overwhelming volume spilling out from her fingers.

“Payback!” Chifusa said. So often, her nipples were being toyed with by Kaede’s mouth. Now it was her turn to do it to someone else. She licked around Kagefusa’s areola. The small bumps were a unique sensation her tongue had never completely noticed when it came to nipples. She appreciated the texture, the way the bumps were arranged slightly differently on each nipple. She sucked on the areola alone, avoiding the tip. The edge of her lips pushed the nub to the side as she stretched out the areola with her lips, making Kagefusa tremble with pleasure.

“Don’t... suck just the areola...” said Kagefusa. “Take all of it!”

Chifusa took the entirety of Kagefusa’s nipple into her mouth. Covered in sweat, the taste of her nipple felt comfortingly familiar. When their breasts were first developing, Kagefusa often let her younger sister suckle at her breast, to help spread breast qi and to get an idea of what it would be like when she had womanly breasts of her own. Even then, it wasn’t as erotic as this.

Remembering what Kaede had done to her, Chifusa pressed her face into Kagefusa’s bosom. Her face was enveloped by the sticky, soft flesh as she sucked and licked around the nipple, flicking around the tip with her tongue. Kagefusa moaned in ecstasy when Chifusa pulled back, stretching out her breasts. As though she was catching a blade, Chifusa wrapped her hands around the sides of her sister’s breast, moving up from the back in a repeated squeezing motion. She and Kagefusa shared the same burden as part of the Manyuu family. With such a strong infusion of breast qi, Chifusa knew what she was trying to do, continuing to squeeze in and stretch out the breast held tightly in her lips.

“My boobs are feeling hot...” said Kagefusa. “My nipples are tingling. I can’t remember the last time I felt this!”

Inside her mouth, Chifusa tasted something different. It wasn’t the tangy, salty flavor of sweaty nipples, but something mildly sweet. Now that she had called on Kagefusa’s let down reflex, the sweet syrup in her breasts would spill out into the hot springs, relieving her of her tension. Chifusa wanted to drink it, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that level of bond to be restored just yet.

Chifusa let go of Kagefusa’s chest. As the nipple popped from her lips, Chifusa’s saliva-covered breast swung back into place, dropping bits of sweat and drool into the hot spring water. Kagefusa, white drops falling from around the edges and tip of her nipple, reached behind Chifusa’s head, pulling her back into her cleavage. Chifusa’s breasts jiggled, pressing against Kagefusa’s waist.

Angrily, Kagefusa demanded of her sister. “You made me lactate! Don’t get my tits leaking if you’re not going to drink it! Be a good sister and gulp it all down, won’t you? It’s the least you can do for giving me my boobs back.”

That was the Manyuu family’s secret. Even without pregnancy, they were so in tune with the care and keeping of their breasts that they could lactate if they were stimulated enough. Kagefusa had been doing it when she ruled, while Chifusa only had it in spurts, but it had started coming out harder, and with greater volume, after her training at the temple in the mountains. The bigger her breasts got, the sweeter and creamier her milk became. Even Kaede was saying it was more than her stomach could hold lately.

“All this heat is making me thirsty. It’s not good to get dehydrated in the hot springs. Perhaps I will drink your milk, sister,” said Chifusa. “Let’s see how much you’re producing!”

Chifusa pressed in on the sides of her sister’s breasts. Small spurts of milk shot from her nipples, coating Chifusa’s cheeks with the sticky sweetness. She pushed Kagefusa’s nipples close enough that they were rubbing against each other, and opened her mouth. She took both nipples in at once, sucking hard on them with sensually sloppy noises.

“Suck harder!” said Kagefusa. She grabbed Chifusa’s long hair, pulling her head back. Her breasts stretched out, more milk being drawn from her overflowing nipples into Chifusa’s mouth. Chifusa went hard on her sister. She buried her face in the sweaty cleavage, the scent of sweat and milk mixing into her nostrils as her hands continued working hard, massaging her sister’s bust. Kagefusa’s breasts were like clay in her hands, changing shape, getting squashed and stretched in a repeating motion that drew her milk out of her nipples at an increasing flow.

The two of them moaned. Kagefusa hadn’t felt this sort of nipple stimulation in so long that it felt almost new, and the atmosphere was getting to Chifusa, too. Between her legs, she could feel herself getting wet from taking in her sister’s erotic smells and tastes. Milk dribbled out of the sides of Chifusa’s mouth, rolling down into her cleavage as she tried to swallow more and more, to keep up with the steady stream of mother’s milk Kagefusa was dripping out.

“I’m gonna cum! Gonna cum! SO GOOD!” said Kagefusa. Her pussy tingled at the same time as her nipples. She reached an orgasm, and a powerful jet of milk squirted into Chifusa’s mouth. It flowed from each nipple, sliding down her throat and warmly landing in her stomach. Chifusa felt her belly slightly start to bulge from the plentiful amount of milk she had drunk.

She pulled away from Kagefusa’s nipples. The final drops of milk fell from her tips into the water, dissolving into the steam. Kagefusa was panting, dripping sweat, milk and love juice from her body. She had gotten even dirtier than when she came in. As her body started to calm down, she played with her new breasts, bouncing them around in her palms. It felt so good to have this springy, soft sensation in her hands once again.

Chifusa felt a heat growing in her chest. Drinking Kagefusa’s milk had caused her to regain all of the breast flesh she had given up, and then some. Her breasts were a heavy, soft O cup now, hanging from her chest. She fell forward, grabbing onto the stones at the edge of the hot springs. Kagefusa watched in amazement as her breasts swayed back and forth, looking like her nipples would dip into the water with how big they had become.

“Damn, they’re enormous!” said Kagefusa. “Makes me want to milk ‘em.”

Kagefusa walked forward and grabbed Chifusa’s right breast in her hand, groping and kneading it with a gentle touch. Chifusa moaned, her nipples growing hot. Kagefusa’s technique was intimately familiar with breast milking, focusing on the points that would draw forth the treasure waiting in Chifusa’s mammaries. Panting and sweating, Chifusa looked up at her sister with a slightly peeved expression.

“Stop teasing me and squirt it out!” said Chifusa. “I’ve been aching since I got here!”

“As you wish,” said Kagefusa deviously.

As she slightly changed her milking motions, Chifusa soon felt the hot spurt of milk coming out from her nipple. She let out a gasp. She was never prepared for how it felt when her nipples produced milk after a long time. The warmth, the let down, the lightness in her head and her breasts, no matter how heavy they were. The pleasantly warm numbness spreading from her nipple, up through her breast to the rest of her body overcame her.

Kagefusa lowered herself into the water. She licked Chifusa’s belly button, teasing it with her tongue before leaving a trail of saliva up her body, going past her abs and to the expanse of her soft, squishy breasts. Covered in sweat and milk, the taste of Chifusa’s cleavage was just as good as she remembered.

“No matter how big they get, I can always see your nipples. You have such pretty areolae,” said Kagefusa. 

She pressed her fingers into Chifusa’s nipples, feeling the bumpy texture of Chifusa’s areolae on her tips. They felt a lot like her own, and gave Chifusa the same reaction. Her moans became louder, to where Kaede opened the door to the hot springs for a brief moment, wondering what was going on outside. As Kagefusa continued to massage her sisters’ nipples, her hands became covered in breast milk.

Kagefusa licked her palm, tasting of Chifusa’s warm, sticky milk. “Delicious,” she said. “Let me drink it directly.”

“Go ahead and suck it all out,” said Chifusa. “But leave a little for Kaede. She says she can’t fall asleep without it.”

Chifusa felt Kagefusa’s tongue run across her areolae, the bumps on tongue and nipple overlapping. Kagefusa lightly nibbled around her tips, focusing on the areolae to the seeming exclusion of the rest of her nipple. As her gentle bites and sensual lickings increased in intensity, drops of milk fell from her bright pink nubs. It gathered on Kagefusa’s tongue, where she swallowed it happily.

Kagefusa wrapped her sweaty palms around the sides of Chifusa’s overly large breasts, running her grip from the top to the tip. Every gesture drew out more of the milk Chifusa had been holding in, spraying it onto Kagefusa’s tongue. Small squirts were turning into large jets, the backed up pressure of her milk finally breaking free and letting loose, in the bath and on her sister’s face.

“This is fun,” said Kagefusa. “Maybe I can get a little bigger if I drink your milk.”

Her breasts were pressed close together, making her engorged nipples touch. Kagefusa put both nipples in her mouth, sucking hard. Sultry noises, made from the overlapping of Kagefusa’s saliva and Chifusa’s milk, came from her mouth when she sucked. Both of Chifusa’s areolae seemed to disappear into Kagefusa’s mouth as she continued massaging the soft, enormous breasts in front of her.

“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” said Chifusa. “My milk... my clit... I can’t hold it!”

Kagefusa only smiled. She sucked on her sister’s sensitive nipples, drawing forth all the milk in her breasts at once. It overflowed from her lips, falling down onto her chin and into her cleavage. Kagefusa kept gulping the sticky sweet breast milk for as long as it continued to flow out, until the only thing coating Chifusa’s nipples was her own saliva. Chifusa clenched her legs together, achieving a powerful breast orgasm in the middle of the hot springs.

When Kagefusa looked up, she saw Chifusa’s face twist into an expression of pleasure. She held her legs together, her black pubic hair just barely visible in the steam, as lines of thick, viscous nectar rolled down her thighs. Kagefusa held her hands to her chest as her breasts went up another two cup sizes to a J. She was still nowhere near as big as Chifusa, but was easily above-average in bust size once again.

Exhausted, but numb with sexual pleasure, the two Manyuu sisters rested beside each other in the hot springs for a while longer. Their breasts bobbed on top of the water, the final drops of milk spilling out from their nipples, mixing with the milk that had already fallen into the bath. It wouldn’t be long before both of them were full again, but that’s what their travel companions were for.

“I wish I could have given you more,” said Chifusa. “I have no need for boobs this big.”

“Yet you orgasmed amazingly hard,” said Kagefusa. “Think about your own pleasure every once in a while.”

“The next time we meet, maybe,” said Chifusa.

They nudged closer to each other, their nipples touching as their sighs gave way to a calm silence. Only the sounds of the insects buzzing in the distance and the bubbles of milky water could be heard. They got out moments before they would have fallen asleep, and made their way back into the inn for dinner and strategy meetings. Chifusa, barely able to wrap a yukata around her body to where the edges of her areolae weren’t peeking out, was immediately ambushed by Kaede, who buried her head in Chifusa’s cleavage.

“Lady Chifusa, I saw what happened out there,” said Kaede. “Kagefusa is all boingy-boingy now. I want to have big, sexy tits too! Do that rubbing thing with me!”

“Kaede, tomorrow,” said Chifusa. “I’m too tired right now. Cumming that many times in a hot spring made me dizzy.”

The next morning, neither of the Manyuu sisters had time to wrap their breasts before setting off for the next leg of their journey. There wasn’t enough cloth to cover the sheer size of Chifusa’s chest in particular. For the moment, Chifusa and Kagefusa had come to a temporary truce. As long as Kagefusa was able to protect her chest from those who would cut it down, she would be happier. Kaede, her eyes glaring with jealousy, pulled down the tops of their clothes, exposing their breasts.

Kaede pushed Chifusa’s left breast and Kagefusa’s right together, rubbing their nipples against each other. The bumps on their areolae rubbed against each other, making them out a sharp moan. Kaede placed a nipple from each of them in her mouth, sucking out their milk with great force.

“Now it’s Kaede’s turn!”


End file.
